The present invention relates to handheld lavages and more particularly to the provision of handheld lavages which may be held securely in one hand and provide irrigation, aspiration, or other therapeutic functions.
Many surgical procedures require instruments capable of cauterizing, slicing, cutting, or otherwise dissecting bodily tissue. However, use of such instruments generally results in the production of blood and other tissue debris in the area of operation of the instrument, obscuring the view of the surgeon and making further cutting or cauterization dangerous. Washing the blood or tissue debris from the area of operation by irrigation with a saline solution, or removing disassociated tissue with an aspiration device are two methods commonly employed by surgeons to clear blood and tissue debris from the operating area. Typically, cutting or cauterizing tissue is accomplished with one instrument, followed by aspiration or irrigation of the cut or cauterized area with a second instrument. The surgeon alternates between use of the two instruments until the operation is complete.
An example of an instrument that provides both irrigation and aspiration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,957 to Williams et al. A cylindrical tube that acts as a handle conducts fluid through its interior to peripheral outlets in an outer irrigation cannula. Fluid or tissue is removed from the cutting site through an aspiration cannula extending completely through the handle. However, use of this type of instrument can be cumbersome in many surgical operations, because it either requires additional persons to manipulate the aspiration/irrigation device, or its use must be frequently alternated with the cutting or cauterizing device.
To alleviate the requirement for multiple instruments, it is known to provide combination irrigators/scalpels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,090 to Utrata describes a hollow scalpel handle through which fluid can flow to wash the cutting edge of a scalpel blade affixed to the scalpel handle. Although this device provides limited irrigation, the surgeon is unable to aspirate bodily tissue cut by the scalpel. In addition, the fixed position of the scalpel blade greatly limits the type of operation for which this device is suited. Generally, only well exposed tissues such as the eye can be operated on using this device. Insertion of the protruding scalpel through narrow incisions or bodily cavities risks damaging healthy tissue by inadvertent cutting.
Accordingly, to alleviate problems associated with surgical devices known in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lavage having a fluid passageway through which irrigation fluid can pass to a desired surgical operating site, and through which tissue debris derived from the operating site can be removed by aspiration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lavage having a cutting or cauterizing tip that is not exposed until the tip is positioned at the desired operating site.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a handheld, disposable lavage with an irrigation/aspiration cannula and a separate tool for cutting, grasping or cauterizing that fits inside the irrigation/aspiration cannula.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handheld, disposable lavage with an irrigation/aspiration cannula and a separate tool for cutting, grasping or cauterizing over which a shield that can be reversibly retracted and extended from the irrigation/aspiration cannula to fit over the tool.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lavage having an irrigation/aspiration cannula through which liquid or solid movement is controlled by a rotary valve positioned in an attached valve body configured to be held in one hand with the thumb of that one hand acting to open or close the valve as desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lavage having an irrigation/aspiration cannula through which extended objects can be introduced by passing through a breachable seal attached to a conduit piece in fluid communication with the irrigation/aspiration cannula.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lavage having an irrigation/aspiration cannula coupled to a standard conduit piece having an attached breachable seal through which extended objects or fluids can be introduced, and through which liquid or solid movement is controlled by a valve positioned in an attached valve body that is configured to be held in one hand with the thumb of that one hand acting to open or close the valve as desired.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a conduit piece having a longitudinally extending passageway in fluid communication with a longitudinally extending cannula so that streams of fluid or extended objects can be introduced into the cannula through the longitudinally extending passageway without suffering substantial deflection.
In accordance with the foregoing objectives, a surgical device that includes a longitudinally extending cannula formed to define an interior channel is provided. A knife is positioned within the interior channel of the cannula to cut or dissect desired tissue during surgical procedures. The knife has a first cutting edge extending at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of cannula and can be provided with a second cutting edge that extends substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of cannula. When the knife is provided with the second cutting edge, the cannula is formed to define a notch that at least partially exposes the second cutting edge of the knife to enable a surgeon to cut tissue.
In preferred embodiments the cannula is attached to a conduit piece defining first, second, and third passageways in fluid communication with the interior channel of the cannula. The conduit piece can also be attached to a valve body that is shaped to have a manually grippable longitudinally extending body. In such embodiments the valve body defines a fourth passageway extending therethrough in fluid communication with the third passageway of the conduit piece.
In one preferred embodiment, the second passageway is configured to lie in substantially coaxial relationship to the first passageway. Fluid under high pressure is forced through the second passageway and into the interior channel of the first or second cannula. This high pressure fluid can be used to efficiently dissect, cut, separate or move tissue. Alternatively, the second cannula can be formed to have an inner diameter sufficiently large to allow passage of an optic fiber capable of conveying a laser beam for laser cauterization of bodily tissue. In other embodiments of the invention the inner diameter of the second cannula is selected to allow insertion, passage through, and withdrawal of surgical instruments such as pincers, biopsy needles, probes, or graspers. Electrically insulated leads passing through an electrically insulated second cannula can be used for electrical cauterization in yet another preferred embodiment.
In other preferred embodiments a surgical instrument such as a knife, scissors, pincers, needles or probes can be mounted to either the first cannula or a rod situated at least partially within the first cannula. In certain embodiments, it is possible to provide a mechanism for retracting the surgical instrument from first cannula so that the instrument is shielded by the first cannula as the lavage is moved to or away from an operating site. When access to the surgical instrument is desired, an extension mechanism can be enabled to move the surgical instrument from it shielded position in the cannula to its normal operating position. For example, a cutting knife can be mounted on a movable rod substantially positioned with the first interior channel of the first cannula. The rod and the cutting knife mounted thereupon can be moved outward from a first position within the first interior channel of the first cannula by engaging an extending means for extending the cutting knife from the first position within the first interior channel of the first cannula to a second position extending at least partially from the first interior channel. The cutting knife can be retracted by way of a retracting means for retracting the cutting knife from the second position extending out from the first interior channel back to the first position within the first interior channel of the first cannula.
The surgical instrument can also be permanently mounted so that it remains immobile relative to the first cannula. For example, the cutting knife having a cutting edge can be permanently mounted to the first cannula so that its cutting edge extends outward into the first interior channel of the first cannula. The cannula is formed to define a notch or slot that at least partially exposes the cutting edge of the cutting knife. The cutting knife remains at least partially shielded by a shielding portion of the cannula adjacent to the notch defined within the first cannula.
In another preferred embodiment the surgical instrument is permanently mounted and shielding action is provided by a movable shield. For example, a surgical instrument such as the cutting knife can be mounted to first cannula so that the cutting edge protrudes from the first cannula. A shield, configured to be movable within the first interior channel of the first cannula, can be extended to shield the cutting edge of the cutting knife. This shield can also be retracted to expose the instrument when use of the instrument is desired. In certain embodiments, movement of the shield is only enabled upon release of a lock mechanism.
One advantage of the present invention is provided by the conjunction of a surgical instrument and means for providing irrigation/aspiration on the same handheld assembly. A surgeon can cut bodily tissue and simultaneously wash away blood flow resulting from the cut. The amount of saline irrigation that needs to be supplied can be determined and supplied by the surgeon himself, without necessarily requiring the assistance of other personnel. The time required for a surgical procedure can be diminished, and the need for auxiliary personnel to operate separate irrigation or aspiration devices can be eliminated.
Another advantage of the present invention is a consequence of the modular construction of the individual components of the disposable lavage. A standard conduit piece having a plurality of passageways extending therethrough can be fitted with a second cannula disposed within the first interior channel of the first cannula and attached in fluid communication with the conduit piece, an extension and retraction mechanism for extending or retracting a shield movable in the first interior channel of the first cannula, an extension and retraction mechanism for extending or retracting a surgical instrument movable in the first interior channel of the first cannula, a valve body having a passageway in fluid communication with the passageways of the conduit piece and wherein a rotary valve is positioned to control aspiration/irrigation, a breachable seal element having a membrane that can be pierced by a needle to inject fluids into the first cannula, or any combination of the preceding components as well as other components that can also be conjoined to form the lavage assembly. Each of these components can be inexpensively produced and mounted to the conduit piece, allowing a lavage unit to be disposable. This greatly reduces the problems associated with cleaning and sterilization associated with instruments designed for reuse.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following drawings and description of certain embodiments of the invention.